All Hallows Eve
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: DP/YGO/YYH/DBZ ONESHOT unofficial Holid#4 When ghosts escape from the Ghost Zone and cause trouble who ya gonna call! ... No. Not the ghostbusters. Although these three teens go 'bust' ghosts and they'll have a little help from our favourite holiday trio. Rated PG-13 on the overprotective side. PG on the slack side.


**This is the unofficial 4th in a series of holiday fanfictions. To read more about the Holiday Horrors that the Holiday Trio experienced look for stories with "Holid#" in their summary or look at my profile for a complete list of the stories (and links if FF lets us use them again.)**

**This is an unofficial fourth as it doesn't completely follow the previous three's plot style. In any case, I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman, Kazuki Takahashi, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, DC comics, or in any way connected to the production of Archie Weird Mysteries._

All Hallows Eve

"**H**am has expired! I repeat. The ham had expired! Also the Ghost Shield will collapse in 3…2…1"

The explosion that followed shook the house as a teenaged boy found himself being thrown through the floor and into the basement of his house. With shaky legs, he stood up to face the creature that had attacked him. A ring of light appeared around his waist and slip into two rings. One travelled upward to his head. The other dropped to his feet. When the rings vanished a black haired boy was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a red spot in the middle. On his wrist was a watch that glowed a ghostly green. Its glow grew as the boy frowned and closed his eyes. He had to concentrate. He had to change. The white ring of light appeared around his waist again but vanished before it moved.

"Oh great," he muttered. "It's not only stupid looking but it blocks my powers."

With no other choice, the boy ducked behind a large box and waited for the creature to appear. Maybe if he could catch it off guard he could use one of his parent's ghost hunting tools to catch it. As expected, the creature drifted through the ceiling and towards the floor. It stopped just inches from the floor and hovered there as it looked around.

"I know you are here, child," the creature said as it looked around. The teal flames that made up the creatures hair lit up the basement and the body of metal the ghost wore. "If you come out now, I will only cage you as a live specimen."

The boy remained in hiding, glancing around the area with wide blue eyes. He needed something, anything to help him through this. His eyes fell on a metal and green plastic tube. He quickly picked it up and jumped out behind the boxes.

"Sorry Skulker," he replied. "But the only going in a cage, is you!" Hoping his aim was better than his sister's, the boy pushed a bottom on the tube. From it extended a metal wire with nine ends all connected by a picture of a man's face. Unfortunately, the ghost saw the attack coming and moved to the side. The boy tried to pull the wires back but instead it hit a red button that was positioned beside a large circular door with yellow and black lines painted on it. The doors quickly opened and two ghostly entities rushed out of the basement.

"Danny!"

Skulker looked up at the sudden voice. He smiled at the boy. "Until we meet again, child," the ghost said as it vanished. A second later the watch that had blocked the boy's powers also vanished. Meanwhile, two other teens rushed down the stairs with what looked like futuristic water guns. One was a darker-skinned boy with a red beret and blue eyes. The other was a girl in black with black hair.

"Are you okay, Danny?" the girl asked.

The boy, Danny, nodded. "I'm fine, Sam. I tried to catch Skulker with the Jack of Nine Tails but I hit the portal instead and two ghosts flew out."

The other boy frowned. "Wait. So not only do we have to catch Skulker? We have to catch two other ghosts?"

"Afraid so, Tucker."

"Come on, Danny! There's only two hours left before curfew. How much trouble can three ghosts get into in two hours?"

Danny glanced at the ghost portal. "On Halloween night? Who knows," he replied. As he pushed the button to close the doors, he stared into the swirling green fog. He almost didn't blame the ghosts for watching to escape into the real world but. His eyes narrowed. They shouldn't be allowed to cause trouble.

"Let's go," he said as he led the way upstairs.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**A**nd the Human Resources department wants you to approve some papers before the end of the week."

The man nodded as he took the papers from the woman before quickly focusing his eyes back on the computer screen. Behind him a large window showed the impressive view of the city where night had already fallen and the street lights were lit. (If one had a telescope they could even see a kid with tricoloured hair being chased by dragons, knights, and magicians.) The inside of the office was also impressive with the large desk that was spotless except for a few papers scattered in strategic locations, and a top of the line computer. Sitting with his blue eyes glued to the screen was the C.E.O of the company as the plaque on his desk announced. Unlike the rest of his city the man was dress as simply as he could with a white suit and blue tie. His brown hair also remained un-dyed or styled.

The woman was another story. Pink bunny ears sat on top of a blonde wig. Her normally green eyes were covered by blue contacts and her clothing was simply a navy blue bunny suit.

"Are you alright, Kaiba?" the woman asked after a second.

Kaiba nodded, paused, and then said, "You could have changed into something more work appropriate when your friends weren't looking, Takahashi." There was another pause before he added, "I need the Toriyama file. Top drawer, 4th from the back."

She sighed as she walked over to the file cabinet. As she looked through it she said, "I said I would wear the suit and it was either today or at my cousin's wedding in Greece."

"So you would rather face charges of seducing me or tabloid stories rather than be seen at a wedding like that?" Kaiba motioned in Takahashi's general direction the best he could without actually looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt I could seduce you even if I **was** trying. Plus since you didn't have any meeting today and the only people who saw me like this are the ones who I made the bet with and you, I'd have to go with the first option."

Kaiba started to reply but quickly closed his mouth and continued to work. Seconds passed in silence before Takahashi closed the file cabinet drawer. She sighed. "It's not here."

"Did you check the whole cabinet?"

"Yes."

Kaiba muttered a curse before he stood up and walked over to the cabinet. His eyes on the floor the whole time. He opened the file cabinet and quickly flipped through the files and found it in seconds. Just where he said it was supposed to be. He grabbed it and held in front of Takahashi's face and glared at her before he realized he was making eye contact and she was wearing lipstick. She usually didn't wear makeup, he thought. It almost looked good on her. Too late he realized he was staring. He quickly looked away and started to walk towards his desk.

Takahashi smiled in amusement. "Was that so bad?" she asked.

"You look like an idiot," Kaiba replied as he sat down. "Dark Magician Girl would have been a far better choice."

"Why? Because the costume shows less skin?"

Kaiba's face started to heat up and he focused on his screen. "Because she actually has something to do with this company," he said a little more forcibly than he had intended.

Takahashi was silent for a second before she walked over to the desk. "Sorry. I was just kidding and believe me, if I thought there was any chance of someone finding out about my costume, I would have never worn it."

Kaiba shook his head. "You never think."

Takahashi growled. "You just overthink things and this wouldn't be such a problem if you just got a girlfriend or showed a normal interest in women. People would stop thinking that we are hiding something."

Kaiba was silent as he continued to type information into his computer from the file he had gotten. For a moment the office was silent except for the sounds of the fan running in Kaiba's computer and his typing on his keyboard. Finally, Takahashi turned towards the door. Her high heels making a clicking note on the floor.

"If you don't need me anymore—"

"I don't," Kaiba replied.

Takahashi nodded as she walked towards the door. She paused to enter her code that would allow her to leave the room. Kaiba heard the beeps to signal that her pin had been answered but did not hear the following sound of the door open. He glanced up to see Takahashi pushing the buttons on the keypad while the doors remained locked.

"Not now," Takahashi muttered as she continued to press the buttons. "Come on work."

Rolling his eyes at the poor timing for her pin to deactivate again, Kaiba stood up and joined Takahashi at the door. She stood aside and allowed him to enter his code. To both their surprise the door remained shut even after his pin had been recognized. He tried his master pin but that also had no effect. Now thoroughly annoyed, Kaiba pulled the cover off the keypad and started to pull at wires. He paused as Takahashi tapped him on the back and glanced up to see that his door was glowing a bright green. The two quickly stood and backed away. Takahashi moved a little closer to Kaiba who put a hand on her arm. Both of them were unaware of their actions as the glowing increased.

"What's going on?" Takahashi asked. Before Kaiba could reply the door flew off their hinges and a large ball of green hit flew into the office. The two felt themselves go flying. Kaiba's back hit his desk first. Takahashi then landed on top of him. To prevent Takahashi from falling further, he quickly grabbed her. He watched through narrow eyes as another ball of green light flew into his office.

"Well that's very naughty," a voice said.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**L**ast night the Boogie Man came through my window then we all started screaming. The whole room was a-ringing saying Party Party Party!"

The song continued to scream from the speakers promising that everyone in the area would need hearing aids by the time they were 30. The flashing lights that changed the area from red to blue to green to black light to orange to purple to red continued to shine in time with the music. Fog drifted over the floor and bodies that had passed out on the floor. In the middle of it all were two adults. One was male with purple hair and blue eyes that were barely seen under his Nightwing mask. The other was a female with blue hair and blue eyes that were clearly visible although it was doubtful anyone would look at them due to her devil's costume.

"Later, Trunks," the woman announced.

The man named Trunks glared her. His blue eyes narrowed against the flashing lights and pain caused by the blasting music.

"No, Bra. We are leaving now."

"Give me five minutes," Bra said. Her eyes were also narrowed.

"We both know it will turn into an hour," Trunks replied as he grabbed her hand. "We are leaving now."

"Who are you? My father?" Bra asked as she tried to pull her arm back.

"I'm your brother which means if I have to physically pick you up and carry you out the door I will."

"It hasn't even been an hour since we got here."

Trunks nodded. "But everyone is drunk and Dad told me that if I saw any hint of trouble to take you home."

Neither of them noticed a metal battle suit with flames for hair drift through the ceiling. Unfortunately, neither did any of the other party guests. It floated over the two siblings with a grin on its face.

Bra dug her heels into the floor. "Trunks. We are saiyans. Trouble for normal humans is nothing for us."

Her brother released his grip on her causing her to fall back onto the ground. Thankfully someone had passed out behind her so she had a soft landing. A wind suddenly appeared around her brother causing his hair to start to stand on end and his clothing rustle. "But it will be trouble if the police show up," he said. "So either you come willing or I go Super Saiyan and drag you out."

Bra frowned and glared at him. "That will cause even more of a scene than the police."

"No one will believe them. They're all drunk anyways," Trunks replied as he held out his hand for her to take. "Now are we leaving or not?"

"You're leaving but not to go home."

Trunks and Bra turned at the sudden voice and noticed the ghost that had been watching them. At once, Bra started to stand and her brother leaned into an offensive position. The ghost, however, threw a cube at Bra. It rolled to her feet where it collapsed before reforming into a large cube that left only Bra's head sticking out.

"You'll make an excellent addition to my collection," Skulker said.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**L**ighten up Keiko," the boy said with a frown as he slipped on a pair of jeans. His brown eyes were filled to the brim with amusement at his girlfriend's blushing face. "I was wearing a loincloth."

The restaurant was empty but for the two teens. The only light came through the heavily decorated windows and the candles that sat on the counter that separated the restaurant from the kitchen. A few boxes laid stacked in the corner behind the counter from a delivery earlier that day. Beside them was a shopping bag that lay on the ground, spilling its contents of clothes onto the floor. The male teen stood by them. His loincloth costume now covered by jeans although he was still shirtless. Across from the boy, standing in the restaurant half of the building was a girl in a simple, causally blue dress. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I don't care, Yusuke," the girl, Keiko, replied as she stared at the wall behind him. "What if someone came in?"

Yusuke shrugged as he took off the brown wig revealing his normally gelled black hair. "Then they would assume that I was dressed up as Tarzan."

"In a dark building?"

"They'd think I was trying to scare you."

"Tarzan isn't scary," Keiko replied as she glared at him with her brown eyes.

"Hey! Disney's Tarzan was a scary movie! Some guy got hanged!"

She rolled her eyes before sighing. "When you said that you had something to show me, I thought you meant something that didn't involve Halloween."

"It's Halloween. Why would I do something else for it?"

"You forgot again!" Keiko shouted. "It's our anniversary!"

Yusuke grinned. "Did I?" he asked as he pointed at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. The lights clicked on and Keiko saw that the far table had been decorated with a few roses and candles waiting to be lit. Keiko looked over to the stairwell to see her father standing by the light switches.

"Have fun, you two," he said as he disappeared up the stairs.

Keiko nodded before looking back at Yusuke. "You did this?"

Yusuke grinned as he led her towards the table. "Well Kurama actually did the flowers so I wouldn't sit too close to them if I were you but yeah." He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. "We still had everything ready from two Halloween's ago. Last year we were so paranoid that the jerks would come back that I forgot all about it."

Keiko nodded as she watched Yusuke walk to the table beside theirs and started cooking before her eyes. He had his own ramen stand but it was something else to see him actually cook in the restaurant. The food was ready in a few minutes and Yusuke joined Keiko at the table.

"So am I forgiven in advance for any screw ups I'll make in the coming year?" he asked.

Keiko smiled as she leaned over the table. "Well… May—"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Crap," Yusuke muttered.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**O**kay, the north end is ghost free," Danny said as he drove through the town on his motor scooter. He touched the communicator that looked like half a headphone with a mike attached. "How are things going with you guys?"

"Downtown looks fine," said Tucker. His voice was slightly sulky. It was clear he was still disappointed about not going trick or treating yet. "There are lights flashing in on of the business buildings. It's probably nothing but I'd better check it out."

"That wouldn't happen to be the headquarters of the company where the new online game Doomed 2 is being made, would it?" asked Sam's voice.

"First, it's called Doomed 2: the End of Civilization. And second that's not just some company. It's Kaiba Corps!"

"Just some company," Sam replied.

Danny rolled his eyes as he turned his scooter down a residential street. "Focus guys. We have to find these guys before they cause some serious damage. How are things where you are, Sam?"

"China town is quiet but I'm going to check the restaurants."

"Actually, the south of town is filled with mostly Japanese residences, not Chinese," Tucker added.

"Guys, focus!"

A second after ordering the demand, Danny spotted something that caused him to halt his scooter. In front of him was a house where a party was happening if the flashing lights and blasting music were any clue. However, the people who were running from the house screaming suggested another story. As the far wall exploded, Danny ducked behind a tree.

"I think I found one," he said as a ring of light appeared around his waist. "I'm going ghost!"

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**W**ho the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded as he stood up from the table to face the being that had interrupted his and Keiko's dinner.

A floating, sphere like man in coveralls waved his arms in the air. Another fun fact, this guy was completely blue. His skin was blue and his clothing was blue. Even his aura was blue. "I am the Box Ghost," the blue ghost announced, "controller of all things that are containers and boxlike. Beware!"

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Well I'm Yusuke, the man who just happens to be part demon and illegally licensed to take down creeps like you. Now are we going to do this the easy way or will I have to beat you to a pulp before I drag you back to Spirit World?"

"The Box Ghost does not know of this Spirit World. Do you mean Ghost Zone?" the Box Ghost noticed Keiko moving towards the counter and shouted, "Beware!" towards her.

"A lost soul huh?" Yusuke asked. "Well that's fine too. I'll just beat you up until a ferry girl shows up." The teen charged into an attack and was seconds from punching the ghost when it suddenly became transparent. A second later, Yusuke's punch sunk through the ghost and Yusuke followed after. The teen crashed into a few tables and quickly stood up to see his opponent become opaque again.

"Okay. That didn't work."

"Yusuke!"

The teen looked up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice to see a large group of boxes flying towards him. Yusuke smirked.

"Better than dodging knives," he said before he punched each box as it flew towards him. The contents fell to the floor leaving Yusuke's shoes covered in napkins, noodles, and various other kitchen items.

"Is that the best you've got?" Yusuke shouted. "My mom is harder to dodge when she is drunk!"

The Box Ghost glared at him before pointing towards Keiko. At once three boxes jumped up and flew towards Keiko. The girl quickly ducked and rolled before finding herself in a corner. Yusuke once again lunged at the ghost only to pass through as a final box headed to Keiko. It was just inched from the girl when it suddenly exploded leaving Keiko staring at the girl who was dressed in all black and who was holding what appeared to be a bazooka.

She glanced at Keiko before smiling nervously. "Hi. I'm Sam. You are probably wondering where I got this."

The Box Ghost saved her from trying to answer as he threw more boxes towards the girls. However, Yusuke was way ahead of him. He quickly knocked them out of the air before they even started to move.

The ghost glanced around once before shouting, "Beware!" and flying towards a wall. Before he got there, a beam of light hit him and dragged him back into a metal thermos that Sam quickly put the lid on.

For a few seconds, Yusuke glared at the thermos. When he determined that the ghost was no going to be moving he frowned as he walked over to the two girls. "That's it? He just disappears into the thermos? I was expecting at least a huge crate to fall on me but whatever."

Keiko glared at him. "You should consider yourself lucky. You can't kill a ghost."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." He turned to Sam. "Thanks for the help."

She smiled as she moved towards the door. "No problem," she replied before she disappeared out the door with a, "Happy Halloween!"

So for the third time that night, the two teens were left in the restaurant. "So?" Yusuke asked. "Shall we continue?"

Keiko smiled. "Sure."

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**E**ven though he's paying you, you can still say no," the voice that was coming from the green thing said as it floated over Kaiba and Takahashi.

Upon hearing that sentence, Kaiba quickly pushed Takahashi off him and got to his feet. He stood and glared at the being that was wearing a gray trench coat that detectives wore in the old movies. It was floating at least a two feet above the ground and glowing bright green but Kaiba had dealt with far worse before. A lousy hologram wasn't going to stop him from tracking down the idiot that dared to hack his systems.

"Who are you and what did you do to my systems!"

The hologram smiled causing its black sunglasses to change shape and its white hair that stood on end moved in the breeze that suddenly appeared.

"I am Technus! Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology! I have come to your building to take all your technology and make a ghostly super weapon to take over the world!"

"You and what army?" Kaiba replied.

The ghost master appeared not to get the crack because he replied, "That is the point of the super weapon! I won't need an army to take over the world. Now watch as I make my super weapon!"

The hologram pointed to the computer and it glowed green for a second before Takahashi rushed over and moved the mouse to click something. The computer then quickly stopped glowing.

"What?" Technus shouted.

Kaiba smirked as the hologram stared at the unmoving computer. "In case you haven't figured it out, Kaiba Corps has the best virus protection. Nothing can get pass my firewalls."

"Except for a pink haired hacker," Takahashi muttered causing her boss to glare at her.

Technus nodded. "Then I must find this Pink Hair Hacker program!"

"I don't think so!"

Everyone in the room, including Technus turned in time to see a young teenaged boy jump through the door and point a metal cylinder at the hologram. The boy pushed a button on the cylinder and a beam of light shot from it and hit the hologram. A second later it disappeared into the cylinder and the boy looked around the room. His eyes fell on Kaiba and widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're Seto Kaiba! Can I have your autograph?"

Kaiba glared at him. "How about I give you a five second head start before I call security?"

The boy quickly rushed out of the room leaving Kaiba and Takahashi alone with the broken metal door. Takahashi stepped out from behind the desk and glanced at the door before saying, "I'll call the Repairs Department."

Kaiba nodded as he walked back to his computer. "You do that." He sat down like a ghost/hologram hadn't just broken into his office and returned to work while his secretary got on the phone.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

**E**ven though Trunks was descended from one of the strongest and almost indestructible species in the universe, being thrown through a wall was definitely not his favourite way to start or end a fight. Sure it was cool when the enemies went flying but when he did it quickly became old. Shaking the rumble from his hair, Trunks stood up and glanced at the ghost that was now floating above the house with his little sister stuck in a box. She was screaming and giving the ghost a real headache if the look on his face was any clue.

"I'm Bra Briefs so let me go!" Bra shouted.

The being that had introduced itself as Skulker turned to reply. "Maybe you would be better stuffed." A glowing blade popped out from his wrist and Trunks lunged back into action.

"Don't you touch her!" Trunks shouted as his hair turned blonde and his eyes teal.

The ghost laughed as Trunks flew right through him. "Are you going to stop me, saiyan?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "What? How did you know about that?"

"It just so happens that ghosts have very good hearing," Skulker replied. "And as the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter I know how to use the information I hear."

Trunks grit his teeth as he tried to figure out how to defeat the ghost. Deciding on a course of action, Trunks lunged into another attack and didn't pause for a second when his melee attacks passed harmlessly through. Finally, Trunks tried an energy blast but a shield appeared in front of the ghost and the attack bounced off.

The ghost laughed. "Now it's my turn." From the metal unit came what appeared to be rockets. Five based off their base and came speeding towards Trunks. The man smiled as he batted them away without a problem. "Well it looks like a stalemate. How about you just hand over my sister and we'll call it even? Because believe me, you don't want her. She's just like my mother and you have no idea how long it took her to find a guy."

Skulker frowned. "Sorry but I'll have to decline your offer."

"Then how about a new one?" a new voice shouted.

Both Trunks and Skulker turned to see a young boy with white hair, green eyes, and an odd black and white suit floating beside them. "You give the girl back and I send you to the Ghost Zone with points for good behaviour."

"So the Ghost Boy is here too," Skulker muttered.

Meanwhile the Ghost Boy turned to Trunks. "There's a button on the box that will release her. I'll take care of Skulker."

Trunks frowned. "I take it you've met before?"

The Ghost Boy nodded. "And won each time."

Trunks sighed. "Alright." He quickly flew over to where his sister was floating and quickly found the button. He pressed it and was happy to see that the cube disappeared and his sister was free. The girl hovered beside her brother as she glared at him. "And you couldn't have done that sooner?" she asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes before turning to see how the Ghost Boy was faring. Skulker had vanished and the boy was holding a smoking thermos. Figuring it was safe Trunks and Bra floated to the ground where the Ghost Boy joined them. Once everyone was safe and Bra had stopped complaining about the party being a waste, Trunks turned to the Ghost Boy.

"Thanks for your help. I wouldn't have been able to save my sister without it." Trunks held out his hand.

The Ghost Boy smiled and shook it. "Glad to help," he replied.

A second later he flew off leaving the Brief siblings alone. With a smile on his face, Trunks turned back to his little sister. "The next time I say we leave, we leave, got it?"

Bra nodded.

***All*Hallows*Eve***

"**N**ow it's time to many a serious hull!" Tucker announced as he ran towards the first house on the right in his costume. Sam and Danny followed at a more sedate pace.

"I feel like a mother," Sam muttered as she and Danny followed Tucker up the drive.

Danny shrugged. "Hey, it could be worse." His eyes widened as a breath of cold air escaped his mouth. A glowing green octopus flew overhead and he groaned. "A hero's work is never done," he muttered.

"So are we going to go after it?" Sam asked.

Danny started to reply when a battle cry went up from behind them. As a metal tank looking vehicle drove by, Danny smiled and said, "Nope. I'm just going to kick back, relax, and let the professionals do their job."

The two laughed as they reached the front door and held out their bags.

"Trick or Treat."

***All*Hallows*Eve***

**A/N: Happy Halloween! And as a bonus because this is an unofficial 4th. Deleted scenes! Enjoy!**

**Kaiba First Sees Takahashi's Costume:**

He hated Halloween. He really hated it and it wasn't until two Halloweens ago that he had developed such a hatred for it. Two Halloweens ago he, Seto Kaiba, had been kidnapped. The very memory still caused him to shudder. The worst part was that he wasn't held at gun point. He was blackmailed into going with the three freaks. He hadn't been knocked out. Heck, he hadn't even been handcuffed! Instead, a large sack was thrown over him and he was dragged out of his building. So to say that he felt he was more than justified for his abhorrence for the 'holiday' was not unrealistic. This also meant that the idea that he could have a good day on October 31st was laughable. However, he had still hoped it wouldn't be too bad. How very wrong he was.

Closing his blue eyes for a moment, he squeezed the roof of his nose as his sectary moved around the office. He knew he would regret but he had to know.

"What… the hell… are you wearing?"

His secretary frowned as she turned to face him giving him a far better view that he didn't want of her costume. She flipped the bunny ear that had fallen into her face back into its upright position on top of her black hair that fell to her mid back. Kaiba tried very hard not to look below her face and her green eyes but the skin tight, black suit was still visible in his peripheral vision.

"I lost a bet," Takahashi explained.

Kaiba nodded. Did he mention he hated Halloween?

**Keiko First Sees Yusuke's Costume:**

After being kidnapped several times, Keiko felt she was getting used to it. She was willing to bet that if she was kidnapped in two minutes it wouldn't even cause her to mess up her brown hair. She would simply smile at her kidnapper, sit down wherever she could, and patiently wait for her boyfriend to save her. Because Yusuke would come for her. He always would but as she stepped into the darkened restaurant that her family owned, she wondered if he could save her from himself.

"Yusuke get some pants on!"

**Trunks First Arrives at the Party:**

Later, he would get back at his father. Just because the man was far stronger than him did not mean that Trunks would willing take his baby sister, Bra, to a party without some form of retaliation. He had been pushed around too long and he was ready to snap. (Actually he had been ready to snap since he had been tricked into being kidnapped on a Halloween two years ago but that was another story.) Blue eyes scanned the area as he prayed that his purple hair wouldn't cause him to stand out too much. His sister and he had reached the party and Trunks saw that despite his best intentions to go unnoticed, he had failed.

Fake bats hung from the ceiling and hologram ghosts flew around and over items in the room. Music was already blasting and reducing the hearing of everyone in the area by 20% - 30% if you still had hearing to lose. Drinks were being passed around and a drunk with fangs and covered in glitter stumbled up to Trunks.

"Hi…ya. Cutie," the drunk said.

Trunks gripped his keys so hard they started to bend. His dad was going to pay.

**Happy Halloween!**

**-D101**


End file.
